Lighter Than Air
by Jellyfisher2
Summary: Stuck at the airport at two in the morning!AU. Sasori absolutely hated every time he had to fly somewhere. So when bed weather keeps his flight grounded, he's not exactly happy. Just when he's about to hit his breaking point, a certain blond catching his attention and brings him back down to Earth.


**Hey everybody! This is my grand return to fanfiction writing! Well, more like publishing. **

**Anyway, this is going to be a three-part fic. The other parts aren't written as of right now, but I'll get them done! This is also going to be posted on ao3 and my tumblr (transasori) in case you like those formats better.**

* * *

Flying was nothing more than a giant hassle. Traveling at all was nothing more than a giant hassle, and Sasori hated every last second he was forced to go somewhere that wasn't inside his apartment. He hated the packing, the checking of what he packing, the forgetting things, _the dealing with_ _all the people_, and most of all, he absolutely despised it when things didn't go according to plan.

"Dumb plane, being delayed _again_. It's one in the damn morning; just put me on another stupid flight already." He mumbled while rubbing his face tiredly. He had been stuck in the airport since around six the previous morning. He had no idea what they were thinking or why the flight wasn't rescheduled. After his third complaint, of that hour, the attendant told him, in not so many nice words, to sit down and just wait it out. It was the freak weather keeping all the planes grounded and there was nothing they could do about it. To which he loudly disagreed but was quieted when threatened to be "escorted" out.

"I have to be there by seven _today _and the flight is _four fucking hours, come on you __**dumb plane**__." _He complained under his breath. He could still make it there on time, but it would be cutting it closer than he would like.

"Got somewhere to be, hmm?" The person next to him asked, startling him. He hadn't expected anyone to be listening to him. Or be sitting near him, really. He assumed after the scene he caused no one would sit anywhere close to him, which would have been a small treat to the antisocial type of person he was.

Sasori turned slightly to look at the stranger. They were leaning against the back of an airport bench with one leg crossed over the other. They had blond hair tied up in a messy bun and bright blue eyes that held a certain spark, one which Sasori couldn't quite explain, but was intrigued about none the less.

"No, of course not, I enjoy hanging out at airport lounges at two in the morning while I talk to myself." He replied bitterly, hoping the response was off-putting enough to discourage any follow-up questions. He was not in the mood to deal with anyone, even if they were attractive.

'_What? No. They are not attractive. You don't think about others, remember? You're just sleep deprived and don't know what you're thinking, calm down.' _He thought to himself.

However, the stranger was not scared off from the rather rude remark. In fact, they laughed at it. He was going to have to try harder. "You're kinda funny."

"Wasn't trying to be." He barked in hopes that this time the stranger would think he was rude and not joking and, hopefully, get up to leave. Sasori wanted to sulk in his irritation alone, not with some random person mocking him.

"That's the best kind of funny." They said with a smirk that made Sasori huffed in frustration, crossed his arms over his chest, and turned himself away from the stranger, much like a child would when throwing a temper tantrum. They chuckled at the display. "What are you, five, hmm?"

"T_wenty-_five, thank you very much." He corrected with enough attitude to fill the airport. This kid just couldn't take the hint that Sasori wanted to be alone. They seemed determined to stay right where they were, and Sasori was just, if not more, determined to make them leave. It couldn't be that hard, anyways. He could just pull a few tricks from his sleeve and have them running in no time.

"Oh, my mistake." They said with an equal amount of attitude, irking Sasori. Just who did this kid think they were? "Mine name's Deidara, use male pronouns please, hmm." He held out his hand for Sasori to shake. He ignored it.

So being rube wasn't working. Maybe he had to go for the cold a distant angle to get Deidara-_'Strange name.'_- to go away. "Sasori, male."

"You're just a bundle full of joy, aren't ya?" Deidara said playfully, leaning over to bump their shoulders together. Sasori responded by giving an icy glare to said shoulder. Deidara noted and chuckled.

"Oh, I'm sorry that I'm not bursting with excitement to be here. I'm not even supposed to be here right now. I should be in a five-star hotel sleeping right now, not sitting on a crappy three dollar bench."

"Come on now. There's no way the benches cost that much." Sasori gave a humorless laugh. That was a mistake. "Hey would you look at that, you do have a sense of humor."

Okay, cold and distant was out. Maybe being blunt with this hot guy-no, _Deidara_, would get him to leave him alone. "Fuck off."

"Oh no, there it went." Deidara made a gesture with his hands to illustrate something flying away. "Probably never to be seen again." He laughed a bit at his own joke and went back to his previous position of leaning on the bench; only he switched the leg that was crossed. Not that Sasori was paying any attention to small details like that.

_'What the hell is with this kid? Why was he still here? Why is he dealing with the shit I'm giving him? And why can he counter _all_ of it?' _He had too many questions rattling in his head. He quieted them so he could think properly. Being blunt clearly didn't work. Maybe a snarky comment about his appearance would get the message across. _'I could be overthinking this. I'm tired. This doesn't seem like too good of an idea.' _ "Tch, with a bun that messy are you really in a position to be making jokes about other people?" Oh well. It wasn't like Sasori was ever going to see this guy ever again.

"With a dye job that obvious are you really in a position to criticize other people's hair, hmm?" Deidara smirked.

_'Damn it, that was a good one. I'd be more impressed if it was true.' _He thought.

"Excuse you, my hair is all natural."

"Give me a break, dude. Your hair is the same color as the candy apple I had for lunch today. There's no possible way that's natural."

"D'you wanna bet?"

Deidara's cheeks suddenly dusted pink. For or a second Sasori didn't understand why, until he was asked, "Are you asking me to blow you, hmm?"

Now it was Sasori's cheeks to turn pink, whether he wanted them to or not. "What? No, that's not what I meant, you pervert. I-"

He waved his hands franticly, and Sasori noted that he was wearing a pair of fingerless gloves that had mouths on the palm. He'd have to ask about it later. _'Wait, later?'_ There was no way he wasn't planning on seeing this kidlater. As soon as the plane took off, he was never going to see Deidara ever again. A part deep, _deep _inside him was almost…sad at the thought.

"How am I the perv? You're the one who asked!"

"That's not what I meant-"

"Then what did you mean?" Deidara interrupted. "Were you going to just whip it out right here?"

"Will you stop thinking about my dick?"

"One of us has to, hmm."

For the first time in a long time, Sasori was stunned into silence. If it he wasn't sleep deprived at the moment he probably would have had the perfect comeback, but all he could muster was a simple, "Are you hitting on me?"

"To be honest, no. I've heard my roommate make that joke so many times that I guess it became instinct." The feeling in the pit of his stomach was most definitely not disappointment. He didn't care if Deidara was interested in him, not one bit. He didn't _get_ attracted or even so much as attached to anyone. Especially not to someone he just met, even if Deidara was overly attractive with his cute smile, handsome face, and- god damnit. Sasori needed to change the subject before his thoughts went too far.

"You have a roommate?"

For a second, Sasori saw Deidara's eyes flash with confused surprise that Sasori was asking about him. "Yeah. College isn't cheap so I share an apartment with three other guys. We're all old friends, so it's only a little awkward, hmm."

"You're in college? What's your major?" Sasori asked, knowing that he was in too deep now. There was no way he'd be able to get Deidara away from him now. He might as well buckle down and have a conversation. It wasn't going kill him, but if Deidara got too annoying it might kill him.

Deidara's eyes widened and lit up. If Sasori was more of a romantic, he would say that his eyes were shining like fireworks. It was clear that he enjoyed what he was studying. "I'm an art major, hmm!" He exclaimed with enthusiasm.

"Really?"

"Yeah! But don't give me the whole 'you're wasting your life' or 'get a real job' spiel because I've heard it all before." Deidara said bitterly, and Sasori understood that feeling far too well.

"I wasn't planning to. I've heard the same thing a million times. Unfortunately, I still hear that to this day."

"You're an artist!?" Deidara looked as excited as someone could at two in the morning.

Sasori smirked, a confident gleam in his eyes. His art was his pride and joy. He could talk about it all day. "That's why I'm flying. I'm going to my last art show of the year. I get the rest of the year off, but seeing as its December I'm going to have to start working on commissions next month." Not that he was complaining in any way. He loved what he was doing. It was one of the only thinks that brought him solace in this horrible world.

"Dude, that's really cool! I hope that one day I can show my art off to a crowd of people. I'll show them the definition of true beauty!"

"Keep your voice down." Sasori snapped without any real venom. The last thing he wanted was everybody looking over at him.

"My apologies, _Danna._" His voiced was bathed in sarcasm.

"Danna?" Sasori questioned, legitimately confused at the sudden nickname.

"It's kinda like a pet name you use for someone you consider your master in a subject. Since you're already an artist, you're my master, hmm." He gave Sasori a second to let the words sink in before adding, "Plus, you seem like the kind of guy to get off on stuff like power play and all that jazz."

The comment caught Sasori off guard, but he quickly recovered. "I knew you were hitting on me." It no real bite though, as a sudden wave of fatigue hit him. He was accustomed to staying up late, but two-something, probably three by now, in the morning was pushing it farther than he would like.

The blond shrugged, a smug grin plastered on his face. "What can I say? I like what I see. Why, does it make you uncomfortable? I'll stop if it is, hmm."

Sasori opened his mouth to reply. Only before he said anything, he was forced into a jaw-splitting yawn. His eyes stung with tired tears that were subtly wiped away.

"You tired?" Deidara asked as if he didn't already know.

He harshly rubbed his eyes while replying. "I've been up for about twenty-three hours."

"Straight?" Hold on, why did Deidara sound so shocked?

"Yeah, I spent all morning packing and making phone calls, and the rest of the time here. I haven't had time for a nap."

"You didn't take a nap here? For as long we've been stuck?" Was Sasori hearing concern in his voice? Why on earth would he be concerned? Sasori had literally just met him. There was no way Deidara could have developed some sort of attachment to him. Just like there was _no way_ that Sasori had developed an attachment to him. That's what he kept telling himself.

Sasori shrugged, eyes beginning to droop ever so slightly. "I don't trust anyone enough to leave me and my stuff alone. Or that someone will wake me up if the plane is boarding. Besides, I'll just sleep on the plane."

"Just do it now." At the look Sasori gave him, he continued. "I'll watch your stuff for you and wake you up."

Deidara was definitely up to something, but what Sasori wasn't sure. "But why? I just met you twenty minutes ago."

"Because it's the nice thing to do?" He said as if he wasn't sure what Sasori was asking.

_'He's talking to me like I'm stupid. I'm not the stupid one, he is. What would he gain from helping a complete stranger?' _Sasori thought. "But I don't know you."

"So? You seriously need a nap and I've already had one." Sasori's suspicious glare was interrupted by another yawn. "Dude, stop fighting with me and just take a nap. I'm not gonna steal your stuff or murder you. There are too many witnesses around."

Sasori wanted to argue more. He barely knew this kid. Why should he trust him at all? He didn't trust others; it was stupid and pointless to do so. Others wither and die off, leaving their promises unfulfilled. Staying away from people and only focusing on his art was the only way to get by in the world.

He was really over thinking this, he was tired so it was expected. He needed to take a step back and look at this logically. An attractive guy was offering to make sure he wouldn't miss his flight while he got some much-needed sleep. It made sense on paper and there was no reason he shouldn't.

His thoughts continued to drift farther and farther away, eventually dragging his consciousness with them. His tense body slowly relaxed against the bench. The last thing he heard before falling sleep was Deidara's chuckle and his voice saying, "Sleep tight, Danna."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Feedback is always appreciated!**

**Have a wonderful day!**


End file.
